Pet Peeves
by InfallibleGirl
Summary: Eu, Lily Evans, fiz uma lista com meus 10 pet peeves. Eles nãotem relação nenhuma com James Potter. Nenhuma. NÃO. Acredite me mim! LJ ONESHOT


**Autor:**_JodieLove_

**Tradução:**_InfallibleGirl _

_Disclaimer:_ Eu não possuo Harry Potter.

* * *

**Pet Peeves**

Se alguém me pedisse para fazer uma lista com o meus 10 mais pet peeves **¹**, esta seria minha resposta. Eu posso fazer essa lista a qualquer hora. Estou sempre preparada você vê, diferente de certas pessoas que eu conheço. 

1) James Potter (Ele **possivelmente** é a pessoa mencionada acima.)

2) O cabelo de James Potter (Parece uma vassoura, depois de ser arrastada por todo o castelo. Eu não estou brincando.).

3) As "groupies" de James Potter (Elas **têm** vida própria? Isso me dá náuseas. Não, não esse tipo de enjôo que te faz ter vontade de vomitar. É mais como uma mistura de sentimentos batidos num liquidificador dentro do meu estômago. Como se meu estômago tivesse dado um nó. Meus amigos dizem que meus olhos brilham de fúria quando isso acontece. Elas me fazem ter **esse** tipo de náuseas. Curiosamente isso tem acontecido toda vez que eu vejo Potter com outra garota. Estranho.

4) As brincadeiras de James Potter (Muito imaturas? Elas não são engaçadas. Exceto por aquela vez... ou aquela outra vez e... oh! Certo, elas são um pouquinho engraçadas. Não que eu vá admitira isso para ele. Iria apenas estimular aquele, já inflado, ego.

O que me leva ao próximo tópico.

5) O ego de James Potter (Imagine um elefante. Depois imagine uma montanha. Agora, imagine o país. Consegue retratar isso? Bom, vamos continuar. A Terra agora. Não, seja paciente, eu não terminei. Agora imagine o sistema solar. Hmmm. Yep, é isso aí. O quão grande o ego dele é. Eu iria adorar pegar um alfinete e espetar essa enorme e gorda bolha. Eu vou te contar um segredo. Eu sonho com isso toda noite. NÃO, NÃO COM O POTTER! Apenas comigo espetando aquele ego inflado dele. Certo, ele também está no sonho. Essa definitivamente não é a questão.)

6) James Potter de novo. (Eu não consegui resistir. Eu o odeio muito. Ele precisava aparecer duas vezes.). 

7) As tolas tentativas de cantadas de James potter. (Retardado, não?)

Para provar minha opinião:

"Você é de Salvador? Por que você é meu amor! **²** ". (O bocó nem sabe o que é Salvador. Acredite em mim. Eu perguntei. Ele pensa que é uma loja do Beco Diagonal. Mané.).

"Desculpe-me Senhorita, eu perdi o meu numero de telefone, você pode me emprestar o seu?" (Talvez eu deva te lembra James Potter, nós não usamos telefone.)

"Eu me casaria com o seu gato só para entrar pra família". (Potter na minha família? Minha vida iria acabar. Mas peraí. Agora que estou pensando nisso. Eu acho que vou apresentá-lo ao meu gato – primeiro vou comprar um. Quer dizer, se ele se casar com o meu gato, então ele obviamente vai me deixar livre. Nota mental: comprar um gato com garras bem afiadas. Eu não vejo nenhuma infidelidade acontecendo com gatos hoje em dia. Eu posso imaginar isso agora. A vida livre do Potter. Felicidade.)

A ultima, mas não de menor importância. Oh não. Ainda não terminei.

"Então você é uma garota, huh?" (Não me perguntem. Eu não tenho idéia do que ele estava pensando. Quando ele disse isso minha resposta foi enfeitiçá-lo para ficar igual a uma garota por três dias. Eu sorri e disse " Então, você é uma garota, huh?" Bons tempos.) 

Repito. Retardado, não?

8) James Potter se tornou Monitor-Chefe esse ano. (Dumbledore? Você está maluco?! INSANO? Bem, certo, eu sempre soube que você era meio lelé. Mas, sério. Potter? Monitor-Chefe? É como apontar Hitler para guarda na prisão dos nazistas. Como escolher Voldemort para prender os Comensais da Morte em Azkaban. INSANIDADE! Eu mencionei que tenho que dividir um dormitório com ele? Um banheiro? O salão comunal? E pior. Um quarto? Eu preferia a morte.).

Dumbledore simplesmente me disse que um cano estava vazando debaixo do meu quarto. Potter estava atrás dele sorrindo falsamente e fazendo corações com a mão e comemorando pelas costas de Dumbledore. Oh, não não não! Mas tudo bem eu disse para o diretor que poderia dormir do dormitório de Alice nas próximas duas noites. Você deveria ter visto a cara que ele fez.

Então onde eu estava mesmo?

9) James Potter pretende derrotar Voldemort. (Honestamente, nem tente Potter. Não que eu me preocupe com o bem-estar dele. Oh não. Apenas. Não.)

10) As pessoas que dizem que eu estou obcecada por James Potter (Ora essa! Eu **nunca**. **nunca.** seria obcecada por James Potter. Exceto nos meus sonhos.)

Eu não estou mentindo. Eu nunca seria obcecada por...

O que é isso? Escrever uma maldita lista torna uma pessoa obsessiva? Bem... Sim? 

Mas eu não... Isso é...

...eu não estou obcecada por ele. VERDADE!

Verdade!

V-verdade.

Merda. 

* * *

"Hey, Lily, é uma lista de 'pet peeves'? " James perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro dela, esquadrinhando a primeira linha.

Os olhos verdes de Lily giraram de medo, enquanto amassava o papel rapidamente. "É".

"Posso ver?" ele perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente. _Eu devo mencionar, meu 11º Pet Peeve seria esse sorriso dele. Por que toda vez que ele o faz, parece que me estômago começa a...flutuar. Flutuar? De onde eu tirei isso? Quero dizer. Eu não sei o que eu quis dizer com isso_, pensou Lily.

"Não," ela disse, apertando o papel.

"Certo então," Ele olhou para ela cautelosamente. "Você vai pelo menos me contar seus pet peeves?".

Lily sorriu fracamente. "Eu não tenho nenhum," ela mentiu batendo no papel com a varinha, fazendo-o desaparecer. Quando terminou, empurrou bruscamente James, deixando-o para trás confuso.

"Mas...ela acabou de dizer que fez uma lista...não disse?" Lily sorriu. Não havia nenhum Pet Peeve, ela decidiu. Nenhum. James Potter certamente não era o Pet Peeve dela. Com certeza não era nenhum dos 11 tópicos. Não. Por que ela não tem nenhum!

Toma essa James Potter. E todos aqueles que a chamavam de obsessiva. Por que ela não era.

Verdade!

* * *

**N/T: **Espero que gostem e deixem reviews!

**¹** : Não encontrei uma tradução literal para "Pet Peeve", mas de acordo com Hannah Calderwood significa "coisas moitos chatas que no gosto!" Ela também é canadense deve entender disso. 

**² **: O original fala Tenesse ao invés de Salvador, mas eu não consegui achar nada que rimasse comTenesse.


End file.
